


حقیقت تاسو ته آزاده کوي (ترڅو چې ما ته له پلان شوی تاوتریخوالی سره راشئ)

by smurf_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Pashto- Language
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurf_account/pseuds/smurf_account
Summary: «زه په لغظي ډول د اور د تنفس کولو شوي ډریگن يم»«!مګر تاسو نه ياست، که څه هم»A Note: This work is NOT in Farsi, it's Pashto, but Ao3 doesn't offer a Pashto language option at this time and you must choose a language to post a fic.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	حقیقت تاسو ته آزاده کوي (ترڅو چې ما ته له پلان شوی تاوتریخوالی سره راشئ)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the truth sets you free (to come at me with malice aforethought)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007222) by [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77). 
  * A translation of [the truth sets you free (to come at me with malice aforethought)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007222) by [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77). 



«تاسو دا _څنګه_ کولي شئ؟» کاکاشي غوښتنه کوي، له ټکان او قهر سره أوبيتو ته ګوري.

«څه؟» أوبيتو خميزېږي، له غوږ څخه غوږ ته موسکا کوي. «ايا تاسو دا دپاره پښتنه نه وکړه؟»

دهغه ساه د کاکاشي د شوندې باندې پوکوي، يو اسري کونکي شی کوم چې په نرمال توګه به نتيجه ولړي وای کاکاشي چې داسې خوندور ځوان خپل کټ ته مفتون وکړي.

که داسی یو مخلوق _ځورونکی_ نه وای.

«یو ځل بيا یې وکړه!» کاکاشي امړ کوي، له دواړو تېرو سترګو سره په انسان پاندې دي.

«زه په لغظي ډول د اور د تنفس کولو شوي ډریگن يم،» أوبيتو وايي په سرسري ډول يو لاس ښوروي.

 _«مګر تاسو نه ياست، که څه هم_! ايا څنګه تاسو کولي سې چې بس، بس»--

«دروغ ويل؟» أوبيتو پښتنه کوي، بې ګناه ښکاري او هم ډیر خوشحاله او هم _شیطاني_

«هرڅه چې ستاسو د خوله څخه ځي دروغ دی!» کاکاشي چيغې کوي.

«زه یو ډېر تکړه درواغجن حتی نه يم!» أوبيتو خاندي، هغه مختنق غږ چې کاکاشي جوړوي له نظره غورځوي، لاره چې د سپينو زرو وېښتان دده له څوکه شوي غوږونه شاوخوا جړکوي. «زما مخ تل يې سپېښته اړوي.»

أوبيتو هېڅ چمتو نه دی چې څنګه د فيري شهزاده يې مځکه ته يې بوکوي، خو دی ډېر له دا پرضد نه دی، له کاکاشي سره خندل او غېږي ايستل، د مځکي پر سر څملول تر پوري چې دی د ګلونه او پاڼې سره پټ شي

کاکاشي هغه ته کتل لکه هغه یو ګران بهه شی دی، او أوبيتو د هغه د اصلاح زړه دپاره نلري.

د لویشوي لمر لکه اور د هغه په ویښتو جليا کوي، له شا څخه د هغه رڼا اچول او دده د بل نړۍ څخه شوي پوټکی باندې سیوری کوي، د جادو سره بې هوښه ځلیدل.

«زه غواړم چې تا کښکل کړم،» أوبيتو وايي، له بې ساه شوي.

»رښتيا؟ يا دا بل دروغ دی--»

أوبيتو د کاکاشي فحاشي خبرې له يو پرسوزه خندا سره پرېکوي، بيا دوی رغړول، ترڅو چې دی کولی سی چې خپل لاس هغه په غیر طبیعي ډول نرم پوټکی پر وړاندې جختي، خپله خوله دې ته نږدې کړه او فای ته اجازه ورکوي چې په خپلو شونډو کې حقیقت خوند واخلي.

دا ریښتیا حیرانتیا ده.


End file.
